Road to Konoha
by mo0nb3ar
Summary: Events take place after Naruto's final battle with Sasuke.
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Hi guys, I am writing a fanfiction based on the events between chapter 699 and 700. Not much is said about how the couples got together(esp inosai and choujikarui) so I decided to use my imagination

Its my first go at writing fan fictions or stories in my life. Do review them and if you guys like it, I will continue writing more. It will be very slowpaced as i wouls like to fill up as many details as possible so be patient. Good things come to those who wait. Well, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PROLOGUE

**Konoha (Naruto's Room**)

_Does that teme intend to leave without saying goodbye?!_ Naruto shot up after hearing the news from Shikamaru that Sasuke is leaving Konoha on a road to redemption. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's old forehead protector, threw on a cloak and scurried out of his messy room.

Shikamaru stared at that cup of unfinished ramen and chuckled to himself._ That idiot really needs to start acting like a grown up and start cleaning his room. But oh well, he did save the shinobi world after all._

Naruto leapt from roof to roof. He looked at the forehead protector with a scratched out konoha insignia. Nostalgia started to overwhelm him. "Teme.. we have came a loooong way haven't we?" Naruto muttered to himself.

**Konoha Gate**

_Where is he? Has he left already?_ Naruto looked left and right worrisomely. At that moment, he saw Sakura and Kakashi at a distance making their way to the gate. "NARUTOOO~!" Sakura yelled as she waved to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He told us he will be here soon after he paid a final visit to the Uchiha district." Kakashi cut in before Sakura could say a word.

Relieved, Naruto took another look at the forehead protector. "Sasuke..."

"Naruto.. is that.." Sakura asked after noticing Sasuke's genin forehead protector.

Naruto replied with a affirming smile. "Well i will be waiting upfront then, Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei.. or should I say.. Hokage-sama."

Kakashi chuckled under his mask, "Sensei will be fine"

Naruto smirked and leapt off into the trees. After the war, Kakashi was appointed the 'Sixth Hokage of Konoha' by the council and the godaime. Naruto was immensely proud of his teacher, knowing full well he would not be what he is today without his tutelage.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke finally reached Konoha's gate. Wearing a high-collared top, carrying his sword and a haversack, he greeted his former teacher and teammate. "Thanks for seeing me off Kakashi, Sakura.." Sakura blushed when Sasuke mentioned her name. Knowing Sasuke has learnt the error of his ways, she is starting to feel her old dormant love for Sasuke gradually blossoming again.

"You know for all of the crimes you commited, you would normally be imprisoned for life. The only reason you are free is only because we recognised your war efforts for the alliance. Not to mention my persuasion as Sixth Hokage. Watch yourself because the next time its on me" Kakashi reminded.

"I understand.." Sasuke replied to his former teacher.

"Erm.. Sasuke must you really go? Tsunade-sama is almost done with your arm made from the shodaime's cells." Sakura pleaded

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid i do not have the time. I want to see this world with my new eyes, to find my resolve.. one that i lost long ago."

"Then... what would you say if i offered to come with you.." Sakura said. Nervously holding her left arm, she tightened her grasp and looked at Sasuke, waiting for a reply.

"Sakura.. this road for redemption is for me alone. My sins have nothing to do with you." Sasuke rejected with a firm tone.

"Nothing.. to do... with me..." Sakura lowered her head in embarassment. Having being rejected a second time in three years.

Sasuke smirked. He walked forward and did something that shocked both Sakura and Kakashi. He poked Sakura's forehead like how Itachi used to do to him. "I'll see you when i get back.." Sasuke softly smiled with affection for the first time. Sakura blushed and smiled.

Sasuke felt his heart flutter as Sakura gazed at him. He closed his eyes and cooly walked away. _Is this how Nii-chan felt in the past?_

"So.. you came too eh? Dobe" Sasuke said as he approached a bend. Only to see Naruto waiting patiently, with a missing right hand.

"You weren't intending to leave without a goodbye eh? Teme.." Naruto smirked. "I have something that belongs to you." Naruto sticked his only hand out.

Sasuke was shocked that he kept it all these while. He masked his shocked expression with a chuckle. As he grabbed his old forehead protector, he shook Naruto's hand. "See you soon, Naruto!"

"Come back in one piece, Sasuke!" With that, Sasuke leapt into the forest.

Naruto made his way back to Kakashi and Sakura.

"I saw everything back there, I see someone is in looovee!" Naruto teased Sakura as he gave his usual childish smile.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA! SHANAAROOOO!" Sakura yelled as she hammered Naruto, knocking him out cold.

"You do know he is still recovering right?" Kakashi said to Sakura.

"Nah sensei, he will live.." Sakura dismissed her teacher's concern and smiled as she looked into the distance where Sasuke went. _That baka is right though.. I guess it does feel good to be in love again.._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The News**

**Nara house**

Shikamaru lighted up an incense and paid his respects to his father, Shikaku. _It's troublesome, but wish me luck old man.. _

"Shikamaru! Hurry up and eat your breakfast! You are running late!" Shikamaru's mum nagged.

"Yea... yea..." Shikamaru yawned.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR MUM LIKE THAT!" His mother thundered, with veins popping.

Usually Shikaku would defend Shikamaru, or rather when he felt like it. It was too troublesome to deal with women. Its clear where Shikamaru got his laziness from.

Mornings without him just felt so different. Shikamaru sighed and finished what was left of his bread before leaving from the front door of the Nara house._ Are you up there with the clouds... Dad?_ Shikamaru looked to the sky. He could almost feel tears welling up in his eyes.

**Konoha Street**

"Shikamaru! You are late again!" Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"We still have twenty minutes don't we? The Hokage does not need early visitors.." Shikamaru said while putting a pinky in his ear.

"He probably would not want people walking on him reading those perverted books anyway" Chouji chuckled, munching on his bag of chips.

"We were suppose to meet the rest at Ichiraku five minutes ago weren't we?" Ino complained.

Chouji looked as Ino continued to lecture a nonchalant Shikamaru. Ever since the death of both their fathers, Shikamaru seemed the least motivated to do anything. Ino on the other hand became much more bossy than before, overreacting at the slightest issues. Chouji sighed, Ino-Shika-Chou is gonna have some large shoes to fill.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

By the time the trio reached, Naruto had already finished his third serving of ramen.

"Hey, you guys are early.." Kiba said sarcastically

"Blame shadow boy over there!" Ino scowled.

Everybody could sense the change in them since the war. Kiba thought it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

"Ino, its fine. Let's get going before Hokage-sama sends Pakkun to look for us again." Sai said, with a smile. Ino grunted "hmph!"

"One more serving old man!" Naruto shouted, still not grasping the situation

"THAT'S ENOUGH! SHANAROO!" Sakura said while clobbering Naruto yet again (softer this time)

"Ow! Sakura-chan that hurt.." Naruto sobbed as he rubbed the swelling bump on his head.

**Hokage Office**

Everybody gathered in front of the Hokage's desk. There was an awkward silence.

Kakashi put away his novel and smiled under his mask. "Ah.. all of you are here!"

"Kakashi sensei, what's all these about? Why do ALL of us have to be gathered here?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Well, we recognised all of your efforts since the war. And as you may have noticed, post-war Konoha is in chaos. We are running short on shinobi, not to mention the overwhelming number of missions request." Kakashi said with a serious tone.

"I remember a batch of genin just graduated from the academy recently, and we have a considerable amount of Chunnins lying idle in Konoha." Shikamaru pointed out, not noticing the only Genin in the room sulking.

"Well, regarding B C and D rank missions, we certainly have the manpower. But we suffered heavy jounnin casualties during the war, A and S rank missions are piling up." Kakashi replied, hoping he got his point across.

"So what's the point if telling us Chunnins and Genin, no offense Naruto, all this?" Kiba commented.

Kakashi sighed at the fact that he have to explain it. Before he could start explaining, Shikamaru cut in, " You are promoting us to Jounnin aren't you?"

Kakashi smirked, "I guess the genius caught on, expected no less from Shikaku's son!"

"NANI?!" the entire room yelled in unison.

"Well Shikamaru didn't really hit the nail on the head though, not all of you may make it. You still have to go through the Jounnin exams." Kakashi said while trying to ease the commotion.

"But I'm still a Genin! I haven't even made Chunnin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well we are making an exception this time, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Besides it would be unfair to pit someone of your skill level against a group of Genins would it?" Kakashi replied, staring intently at Naruto.

The room was silent, the news came as a shock to everyone. Well.. almost everyone. Shikamaru was kind of expecting this to happen.

The teams all had their ups and downs. With Asuma dead, Kurenai becoming a mother and Gai crippled, Kakashi was the only sensei out of the four teams that remained. He has alot of babysitting to do on top of his job as a Hokage.

"The exams will be held in three weeks time. For diplomatic reasons, we will be seeking the help of other hidden villages, notably Suna since they have a long time alliance with Konoha. Till then, rest up and prepare yourselves. Dismissed." The Hokage said as he picked up his novel and continued reading, with an embarassed Shizune standing awkwardly at the back.

**Konoha streets**

"Us? Jounnins? I can't believe it.." Sakura muttered, still in disbelief.

_Suna huh.. wonder if she will be helping out this time_. Shikamaru thought to himself, remember the blonde jounnin of the sand with the huge fan_. Exams after the war.. this is troublesome.._ He sighed to himself.

Naruto smashed his fist into his new palm. "Yosh! I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage!" He exclaimed, beaming with excitement.

"It has been a while since all of us have taken the exams together, less Neji and Sasuke. But let's work hard together guys! In the spirit of youth!" Lee said with a good guy pose. With that he hopped onto his hands and began his laps around the village.

The name of Neji and Sasuke made the mood exceptionally gloomy. "Damn that Lee, making us all moody and all" Tenten grumbled.

Hinata looked shyly towards Naruto. "Na...Naruto-kun.."

"Huh?" Naruto responded

"Ga..Gambate!" Hinata forced those words out of her mouth.

"Heh.. you too! Hinata!" Naruto said as he tapped Hinata on the shoulder.

"Eep!" Hinata's face was flushed red.

"I'm not gonna lose out to you guys! Smell ya' later! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. "Woof!" Akamaru barked as both canines dashed off.

"I will be off collecting more bugs." Shino said with hands in his pockets as he turned to leave.

"Me too, i will be sharpening my ninja tools!" Tenten said

"Well i guess I better get going then, I have alot to prepare!" Sai noted "**Ninpou: Choujuu Giga**" A gigantic inked eagle emerged from his scroll. He leapt onto his eagle and flew off.

"Does he always have to ride that bird? What a dynamic exit!" Ino muttered before leaving with Chouji.

"Shikamaru, we are grabbing a bite, you coming?" Chouji asked

"Nah, I'm not hungry.." he replied lazily.

"I'm in! Sakura, Hinata waddya' say?" Naruto barged in uninvited.

"I... I would love to!" Hinata replied, fiddling with her index fingers.

"Naruto you just had ramen baka! But I am starving though.. since you ate MY SHARE, I'm in." Sakura replied while glaring at Naruto, cracking her knuckles at the same time. Naruto immediately regretted inviting Sakura along.

As the group left, Shikamaru was the only one left in an empty street. He decided he could use some cloud watching at the hill next to his house. With that, he left.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: That Blonde Girl with the Fan

**A hill near the Nara household**

Shikamaru laid back on the grass and yawned, staring at the clouds as they pass. His thoughts lingered on the Jounnin exams, and the possibility of seeing her again. His heart fluttered as the image of Temari appeared in his head. _Why am I feeling like this? Damn women are so troublesome.._ He quickly dismissed the thought and closed his eyes to take a nap..

**Kazekage office**

"We have received a request from Konoha to assist them in their Jounnin exams. I'm sending the two of you to Konoha. You are to stay there for the duration of the exams." Gaara said with fingers interlocked.

Temari and Kankurou replied in unison, "Understood!"

As they left the office, Kankurou was bursting with excitement. "Time to exert some power over those Konoha brats!"

"You know at least two of them could easily kick your ass if they really tried?" Temari teased.

"Meh.. was just kidding.. I know that noisy brat can kick my ass. But who is the other guy you were refering to?" Kankurou said, confused. His eyes widened when his sister gave one of her rare innocent smiles. "You don't mean that shadow brat right?!" Kankurou realised where Temari was getting at

"He may not be as strong as you physically, but he can definitely outwit you in the most desperate times." Temari commented, blushing at the fact that she complimented him too much.

"Hey hey, don't go being biased towards your boyfriend! I'm your brother!"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Temari defended.

"You don't have to hide your feelings. Its actually pretty damn obvious ya' know?" Kankurou teased

"You.." Temari stuttered. _Damn that Kankurou_. But its true, seeing how he handled himself during the war even when his father died. She just had a whole new level of respect for Shikamaru._ I wonder how is he doing now though.._

**Yamanaka Flower shop**

Ino clawed her head in frustration_. Did daddy have to do so many accounts in the past?! How did he do it?_ Ino stared at the pile of paperwork that never seemed to get lesser. "AAAAAAAaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed.

"What happened? Are you ok Ino?" A voice asked.

Ino looked up to see a pale skinned boy with scrolls on his back. "Sai? What are you doing here?" Ino asked, surprised.

"I'm picking up flowers to pay respects to Nii-san, I have never visited him since he died.. I figured now would be a good time since he is now given a proper burial." Sai replied with a gentle smile.

Ino was shocked. The usual emotionless Sai is paying respects? Guess the war really changed him, especially after crossing swords with his brother's reanimated corpse.

"Sai..." Ino choked on her words. "Well I would recommend Rosemary, they represent remembrance."

Sai smiled, "Thanks Ino, that would be lovely.. how much is it?"

Ino shook her hands, "Its fine, treat it as my form of respect for your brother."

"Thanks Ino, Nii-san would love it" Sai said, and left.

_When that guy shows emotions, he is actually pretty attractive.. oh what am I thinking.. _

Ino quickly dismissed the thought. Just then her shop assistant Yoshina said. "Ino-chan, those flowers you GAVE.. you do know you have to file the paperwork for it too right?"

"NANI?!" Ino screamed before fainting right where she stood.

**A hill near Nara household**

"Buh.. huh?" Shikamaru muttered. He woke up to a deer nibbling on his Chunnin vest. He looked to the horizon. _Shit, its sunset already? Mum is gonna kill me! Ahh.. whatever.._ He cleared his hair free of leaves and slowly sauntered home.

**Temari's room**

Temari, wrapped in a simple towel, sat down in front of the dresser and let down her hair to dry. Her thoughts lingered on what Kankurou said earlier today.

_Boyfriend.. why did I fluster when he said that.. I mean i do like him but.. wait.. I LIKE HIM?! _Temari was shocked at what she thought. She couldn't fathom the fact that a women as strong as her would have a crush on someone. _No no Temari, you are stronger than this! _

She remembered when Shikmaru had his chakra drained by the Juubi and was on the verge of dying. Her heart was worried sick back then, the last time she felt that worried was when Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. _Am I really..._

Temari decided to sleep it off. She laid on her bed. The moment she closed her eyes, the boy with spiky hair surfaced in her mind. _This is NOT HAPPENING!_ Feeling her face getting hotter, she lightly smacked herself before finally going to sleep. _I wonder how will he do for the exams.. Argh not again!_ And this went on and on for the rest of the night...

The next morning, Temari woke up from what seemed to be a sleepless night. She looked into the mirror and thought.. o_h god... I'm beggining to look like Gaara.._

Downstairs, Gaara was already awake (not like he sleeps anyway). Kankurou was fixing his 'Sasori' puppet.

"Ugh Kankurou! I thought i told you not to meddle with THAT puppet outside your workshop! The sight of him sickens me!" Temari yelled, disgusted.

"Fine fine.." Kankurou rolled his eyes. "**Seal!**" In a puff of smoke the puppet was sealed into a scroll. "Just wanted to fine tune some wires in it before we leave.." Kankurou shrugged.

"We are leaving already? The exam is three weeks from now!" Temari asked, eyes widened as she looked at Gaara.

Maintaining a straight face, Gaara said "That's correct, but you need to be there for a brief on the exam by the Hokage".

"Wouldn't a messenger hawk do fine?" Temari complained

"Its the Jounnin exams, some information are S-ranked secrets. The Hokage wants to deliver them personally." Kankurou said while continue to pack his haversack.

Temari pouted a little, which caught the Kazekage's eye. "Never saw you as a whiny type Temari. Is something wrong?" Gaara asked, while glaring at his sister.

"What? No. Nothing's wrong! I'll be ready after breakfast.." Temari turned to the kitchen to grab a bite.

_Must be because of that shadow kid.. what was his name.. Shika.. ah whatever.._ Kankurou thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review! Regarding your issues here are my answers. As seen in the last chapter, naruto is seen with cups of ramen even in the hokage office, thus its safe to say he still has a ramen addiction (but in time i will make him more mature, in time) sakura, well same as above, in time the changes will come. As for hinata i agree that she has become more confident, but in the last movie, she is still seen stuttering and hesitating at times (the scarf scene, sorry for spoilers) But nevertheless thanks for the review. I will take note of it in my future writings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3: Exams are coming**

**Konoha Training Ground**

The sound of clashing kunai's and shurikens filled the air. "Again!" Naruto shouted. For the seventh time, Naruto dashed at lightning speed towards Shikamaru.

_Doesn't he ever get tired_? Shikamaru grumbled in his mind. "Chouji! Ino! Formation delta!" Shikamaru shouted.

Both of them nodded and started to split up, Chouji to the right and Ino to the left while Shikamaru stood where he is.

"**Baika no Jutsu!**" Chouji doubled in size and started to rain gigantic fists on Naruto. Naruto dodged left and right before stopping abruptly against his own will. He knew he had played right into the trio's trap. He forced a turned to look at a smirking Shikamaru.

"**Kage mane no Jutsu**... success.." Shikamaru announced proudly. Chouji's attack forced Naruto to dodge right into Shikamaru's shadow.

Ino knew that was her cue. Holding her hand out in an O shape, she shouted "**Mind Confusion Technique!**" Naruto, still held in Shikamaru's shadow possession went limp.

Shikamaru loosened his hold on Naruto and slowly walked towards him. All of a sudden, the Naruto that was lying motionless on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a block of wood.

"A substi.." before Shikamaru could finish, he felt a strong wind from the back.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted. Before the jutsu connected Naruto stopped in his tracks and smiled, "I win.."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Are you sure?" He pointed to the ground. Naruto looked down only to realise his shadow was one step away from Shikamaru's chakra infused Shadow possession dagger imbeded on the ground.

"One more step and you will be in my control.." Shikamaru said.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Again!"

"Hey enough! You may not need a break but we sure do!" Ino grumbled.

"I agree, and besides, why are you using only your basic techniques? You could have easily overpowered all of us if you tapped into the Kyubi's chakra" Shikamaru commented.

"I do not want to rely too much on the kyubi.. besides if I use it too much.. its only gives others more chances to find a weakness to exploit. I'm saving it as a trump card in desperate situations." Naruto answered. "Furthermore my new arm seemed to have powered up all the attacks I used with my right hand."

Shikamaru acknowledged Naruto's concern. Naruto's rasengan used to be blue. But ever since he got a new arm from hashirama's cells, the shodaime's sage chakra resonated with naruto's sage chakra, producing an orange rasengan.

"I see.. so you are experimenting the extent of the strength of the new rasengan?" Chouji asked.

Naruto nodded, "But it's not enough. I need to work on my strategic thinking, which is why I sought help from the three of you. I want to learn to think ahead like Shikamaru does.."

"The feeling is mutual, we need your help too to improve our teamwork. I heard we get to choose whether or not we want to work as a team or individually. Our fathers worked as a team before, I intend to carry on their legacy as Ino-Shika-Chou." Shikamaru said while Ino and Chouji nodded in unison.

The Ino-Shika-Chou teamwork has been unrivalled in Konoha for generations. Tradition dictates that the previous generation will pass on the strategies to the next as their strength increases. But due to the unexpected death of Shikaku and Inoichi, the burden falls on Shikamaru to generate new strategies, being the smartest one in the trio.

"Well I guess we have enough rest now.. ready for another round?" Naruto suggested.

_Ngh.. troublesome.._ "Alright fine fine.." Shikamaru scratched his head and readied his Kunai. "Bring it!"

"ARGHHHHH!" Naruto hollered as he charged at the trio again.

**Hyugga Training Courtyard**

"**Hakke Kushō!(Eight Trigrams: Air Palm)**" with a giant thrust of her palm Hinata successfully broke a training dummy in half.

"Good, now stand further!" Hiashi commanded.

"Yes!" Hinata replied as she took a giant leap back. A servant replaced the destroyed dummy with a new one. This time the distance was doubled. "**Hakke Kushō!**" The training dummy was sent flying into the wall but the effect was significantly less powerful than the previous.

Hinata's eyes showed some disappointment. "I can never compare to Neji nii-san.." she muttered.

"Hinata, you need to focus your chakra onto your palm if you want to improve."

"I can't.." Hinata replied.

Hiashi looked at Hinata and thought for awhile. He stepped up to the courtyard and stood infront of Hinata. Suddenly he adopted a fighting stance.

"Father?" Hinata was shocked. Her father never personally sparred with her. She only sparred with Neji and Hanabi but never with her father during training.

"Fight me Hinata, show me how strong you have become." Hiashi asserted firmly.

"But I'm not strong enou.." before completing her sentence Hiashi charged forward. "**Juken! (Gentle fist)**" he struck Hinata in the abdomen, causing her to lose her balance and falling over.

"This is the only way for you to push yourself. How do you intend to protect the clan and the ones you love if you do not go over your limits! Come at me! Hinata!" Hiashi shouted.

Hinata had a flashback to the war. After Neji's death, her resolve to protect Naruto and the alliance pushed her to achieve the 64 palms. But ever since then she has never been able to do it again.

Hinata adopted her stance, she knew this was a test she had to go through. As the future head of the Hyuuga clan.

"**Byakugan**!" Hinata activated her byakugan. During training, it was a sign that she was about to get serious. Smiling, Hiashi activated his as well.

Hinata dashed towards her father and leapt into the air. "**Hakke Kusho**!" Hinata thrust her palm out and cracked the air in front of her. But Hiashi easily deflected the attack.

"**Hakke Kusho!**" Hiashi countered with the same technique. At the same distance, Hinata was sent flying away. There was an obvious difference in the power of both air palms.

Hinata crashed into the ground, creating a crater where she landed._ I need to be faster.._ Hinata thought, struggling to stand up. She knew Naruto would not give up in a situation like this.

She dashed forward again. **"Gentle step: Twin Lion Fist!**" Her chakra emitted from her hands and took a shape of two lion heads. She threw a straight punch at Hiashi which got easily deflected. She followed up with a left hook. Hiashi dodged it and went for a low sweep kick. Hinata leapt up into the air and over Hiashi. She dodged two air palms and landed behind Hiashi. _He is in range!_ **"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**" Hinata burst out with a barrage of strikes. Hiashi, at the speed of light turned around and started deflecting all of her attacks.

Hinata was taken aback. She couldn't land a single strike! She wanted to take that step forward to achieve the 64 palms, but.. she couldn't. Hiashi deflected her last strike and struck her with his Gentle fist. Hinata fell back and laid defeated.

Hiashi walked up to his daughter, "Hinata, you achieved the 64 palms before. But since the war ended, you have been slowly losing your confidence again. Confidence is the key for you to take that final step to achieve the 64 palms." Hiashi said.

"I knew the technique inside out, which is why I was able to deflect it. I wanted to see how confident you are in yourself when faced with a setback. Never let a minor failure strike you down. You are a Hyuuga, have the confidence to take your fate into your own hands. That's what Neji believed even till his last breath."

Hinata remained silent for awhile. Suddenly a smile appeared across her face. "Thank you father, I will not give up. I will work hard for the Jounnin exam and I promise you that I will make you proud and bring pride to the Hyuuga name. I am Hyuuga Hinata and I never go back on my word.. that's my nindo."

Hiashi felt a vibe from Hinata he had been looking for, confidence. _That's my girl.._ Feeling proud of his daughter, he tidied his unreveled shirt and returned to his quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so this is my first attempt at writing out a fighting sequence.. its honestly harder than i thought! Pls review it and suggest the rooms for improvement. As it is now i can only come up with such amateur fight scenes. But i wont give up! Will keep trying to improve and make this fanfic much more interesting. Till then peace!

BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!


	5. Chapter 4

Some may have realised I tend to swap between english and japanese jutsu names. Well from here on out it is gonna be pure english for some simple reasons

1) as much as it sounds cooler in japanese and writing in english makes it sound like a disgusting english dub, I am not a japanese

2) because of 1) i am too lazy to remember how all of them sound and write

3) In time i need to come up with my own new jutsus so english would work better for that matter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: One more day**

**Hokage's Office**

Ten of them assembled in the Hokage's office for the opening brief on the Jounnin exams.

"Here is how its going to work out. The exam will be split into three parts, just like the Chunnin exams. Each to test you intellectually, mentally and physically." Shizune briefed

"Intellectually? Heh.. I guess we all know who is out of our league" Ino giggled as she stole a glance at Naruto.

"HEY HEY! Don't get all cocky! I will kick your ass anytime anywhere!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Point proven." Ino said with a smile and winked at Naruto.

"Stop bickering you two..." Kakashi sighed and continued, "Further details will be revealed later. Be at the academy lobby at sunrise tomorrow. Latecomers will be disqualified IMMEDIATELY."

_Says the one who is always late for trainings_.. Sakura thought. Kakashi was never one to be punctual. Shikamaru sighed.. "Well.. i guess sleeping in isn't an option now.. what a drag.."

"Remember, from here on out the Jounnin exams have officially begun. I wish you all the best. Dismissed." Kakashi said.

**Konoha streets**

"I wonder how the tests are going to be like.." Tenten said with her hands behind her head.

"If its intellect it should be a written test right? Like the Chunnin exams." Lee said

"So we are expected to cheat again?" Chouji asked with a mouth full of chips as he recalled to the time of their first Chunnin exam. They were tasked to complete a test that's way above their standards. The hidden agenda was for them to cheat without getting caught.

"Jesus! Chouji don't talk with your mouth full!" Ino snapped

"Unlikely.. Nobody wouldn't play the same hand twice knowing that others would expect it." Shikamaru commented.

"Regardless, if its a written test, cheat or not, it shouldn't be a problem for someone as smart as Shikamaru." Sai complimented with a smile.

Shikamaru just yawned and scratched his head. For a genius, he certainly does not present himself as one.

"Yo! Anyone up for some Ichiraku?" Naruto blurted

"Nah!" Everyone said in unison. Naruto stood there visibly disheartened

"Another time Naruto, I've got something to attend to.." Shikamaru said.

(Flashback to Hokage's office)

Shikamaru was about to step out of the office before Kakashi called out to him. "Shikamaru, I have a favor to ask you."

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, "eh?"

"Remember I mentioned that other nations will be helping out with the exams? Two of them will be arriving shortly. I need you to play the role as Konoha's ambassador and meet them at the gate." Kakashi said

"I rather not.." Shikamaru rejected thinking about how troublesome it would be.

"It wasn't really a question Shikamaru.. besides, save your opinion after you meet them. I'm sure you will not regret it." Kakashi smiled condescendingly (not like it could be seen anyway).

"Ugh.. fine" Shikamaru groaned.

(Back to present)

**Konoha Gate**

_Why aren't they here yet.._ Shikamaru tapped his feet impatiently. A few minutes later, he could see from afar two figures slowly walking towards the main gate. One was wearing a black hood with purple war paint on his face, the other was carrying a huge fan strapped to her back.

_Ngh.. that fan.._ Shikamaru felt his heart skip a beat. As the figures came closer, the female's slender figure became much more visible. Her blonde hair tied into four ponytails confirmed Shikamaru's suspicions. "Temari..?"

Kankurou took notice of Shikamaru, "Look who came to welcome you into his open arms." He said as he nudged Temari.

_Shikamaru?_ Temari tried to hide her flustered look from her brother. It failed. He was already doubling over in laughter.

The Sand siblings came to a stop in front of a blushing Shikamaru. "So what's a crybaby doing here?" Temari tried to act tough, she could almost sense the shakiness in her voice

"I'm your ambassador.. I am in charge of your lodgings." Shikamaru replied, trying to act uninterested.

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "Quit acting you two! Hurry up and bring us to our hotel brat! I'm dead beat!"

"*sigh* follow me.." Shikamaru said lazily as he turned to walk.

_Pfft.. he hasn't changed since I last saw him_. Temari thought. Deep inside, she was glad that he was still the same as before. She let out a smile before silently following behind.

**Konoha Hotel**

"Wait here." Shikamaru said as he walked into the hotel. Five minutes later, Shikamaru exited the hotel.

"I told them to prepare your room, goodbye" Shikamaru turned to leave

"Aren't you going to walk us in?" Temari asked

"It wasn't in my job description. And don't tell me Miss Temari of the Sand, sister of the Kazekage and a dipshit, do not know how to check in at a hotel?" Shikamaru said.

"Hey! Who are you calling a dipshit eh!" Kankurou snapped.

Temari laughed, "Still sticking to what's within your job scope? You really have not changed abit!"

Shikamaru looked back at Temari, "You have not changed much too.." Shikamaru said and winked at her

Temari blushed at the sudden wink.

"Its good to see you again Temari.." Shikamaru said and left.

"It sure is.." Temari whispered to herself. Kankurou crept up behind his sister and said, "Y'know, you might wanna wipe that stupid smile off your face?"

*BAM*

Temari dragged an unconcious Kankurou to the hotel reception. "We're here from Suna for the Jounnin exams."

The receptionist said, "Ah yes, Shikamaru-san has booked our best premium suite for you two, here are your card keys. It comes with a personal hot bath."

_Suite? Hot bath? That crybaby sure knows how to please a girl.._ Temari smiled.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

The second bowl of Ramen piled up on the counter. Naruto took a napkin and cleaned the miso soup off his mouth. "Ahh that was good!" He said.

"You seem to be in an exceptionally good mood today." Iruka noted.

"Tomorrow is the first day of the exams! I'm getting all fired up!" Naruto exclaimed as he smiled at his sensei.

"Well.. as your soon to be ex-teacher, I wish you the best of luck Naruto!" Iruka said as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Iruka-sensei, you will always be my teacher. even when I become the Hokage, I will still address you as sensei!" Naruto smiled.

Iruka felt immense pride in his student. _Naruto.. you really have grown. From a prankster, to a ninja and now a war hero.. sensei is really proud of you._

"Do not let your overconfidence get to you. The Jounnin exam is known to really push you beyond your limits. You must be ready." Iruka warned.

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. Since when have seen Uzumaki Naruto back down in the face of danger? I will kick this exam's ass and be called Jounnin before you know it." Naruto proudly announced.

"HAHAHA! I look forward to your results. This meal is on me!" Iruka said.

"Really?! Thanks sensei! You are the best! Gramps one more bowl pork miso ramen!" Naruto beamed with joy.

Looking at his almost-empty wallet, Iruka immediately regretted his rash decision..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading my fanfiction. do review my work so i know where i can improve on. The following chapters may take awhile to be published since the Jounnin exam arc is starting. It will be tedious. Anyways thanks for the support!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys, once again thanks for reading this. I honestly did not expect much since i'm not a professional story writer. Thank you for your support. special shoutout to for contantly reviewing my work. (Though you are one of two who reviewed) seriously guys review it haha, i really need more feedbacks to improve my stories ≧﹏≦(－－〆)

Regarding the guest who reviewed, i know temari and kankurou are jounnins. IN my story they are ASSISTING in the exams not taling part

P.S. In the previous chapter i said "10" of the them but its suppose to be 11. MIstake on my part

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5: Intellect**

**Konoha Hotel**

Today marks the first day of the Jounnin Exams. Temari decides to take a nice hot bath before starting what seemed to be a long day ahead. She bared herself and immersed her body into the steaming bathtub. She let out a long sigh._ This feels soooo good.._

Temari rarely gets the chance to be alone and let her thoughts run wild. Not when Kankurou is around that is._ The first tests should be a breeze for him right?_ Temari thought...

**The Academy**

There was a huge commotion at the academy. Ever since the word got out that the first round of the exams will be held there, it became the hot topic of the school.

"Get out of the way! I wanna see Naruto-senpai!" "Hey I was here first!" Young academy students pushed and pulled to catch a glimpse of the war hero.

"Why is Naruto getting all the cheers? What about me?" Ino whined.

"Maybe if you defeat Kaguya, you MIGHT have a chance at it.. Might." Kiba teased.

"Leave her alone Kiba.." Sai said

"Heh.. SOMEONE is being protective" Kiba smirked.

Just then, Ebisu walked into the academy hall. In his hands held a cup filled with 11 sticks. As he placed it on the table, he pushed up his shades and said, "All of you will be drawing lots from this cup. The sticks are labelled 1 to 5. There will be two sticks to each corresponding number with the exception of number 5 since there are eleven of you. After your draw, please proceed to the classroom as stated on the stick."

With no questions asked, the Chunnins (and one Genin) lined up orderly to draw their lots.

Lee drew first. 2. Quietly he headed to classroom 2 located on the first floor. Next in line was Naruto, who drew classroom 1.

(Ten minutes later)

The different groups were: Classroom 1, Naruto and Shikamaru. Classroom 2: Kiba and Lee. Classroom 3: Ino and Sai. Classroom 4: Tenten, Shino. Classroom 5: Sakura, Chouji and Hinata.

Ino was getting nervous. In the previous exams, she always had either Shikamaru and Chouji by her side. This time, being separated from them and to work individually, she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"Ino try to relax!" Sai smiled at her.

"I will try.." Ino pouted. "By the way, thanks for standing up for me back there. Wasn't necessary, but it was real sweet of you." Ino said and blushed.

"Don't mention it, just wanted to thank you for the flowers that day." Sai replied.

(Meanwhile in another classroom)

"When are they starting? We have already been waiting for ten minutes!" Naruto whined.

"Damn you are noisy.." Shikamaru complained.

_Why am I stuck with him.._ Shikamaru wondered.

Just then a Ebisu walked into the class and handed the pair their papers. "This is your exam script, complete it before the incense burns out and then leave it on the table. Any form of cheating will result in immediate disqualification." He lighted the incense and disappeared into a puff of smoke. It was a shadow clone.

Everyone picked up the pencil on the table and started reading the script. Naruto's eyes lit up, "This questions are easier than I thought! I'm so gonna ace this!" He exclaimed.

Shikamaru kept mum and continue to scribble down his answers. If it was easy for Naruto, Shikamaru could definitely ace this in his sleep. But somehow he was very focused._ Something's not right.._

As the incense burned a fifth of its original length, many had already reached the last page of their script.

"This is easy.. too easy.." Ino noted.

She completed her script and flipped to the first page to go through her answers again. What? It can't be.. Her script looked brand new and untouched as if she had never did it before. She skimmed through the rest of the script, empty. Her jaw dropped as she was taken aback by shock. Without wasting anymore timeShe picked up her pencil and began redoing the script.

Sai on the other hand caught on.. "Ino, don't bother.. I have already completed the script twice. Its the same thing both times. It's a Genjutsu."

(At the same time in the other classrooms..)

"Genjutsu? What are you talking about?" Chouji asked.

"The script was too easy to begin with. I bet even a Genin could do this with both eyes closed." Sakura noted.

"Yes there's no doubt about it.. the main event for this round is not the test paper. Its overcoming this Genjutsu." Tenten said.

"So.. we have to find the source then?" Naruto whispered.

"Yea.. it's troublesome but there is no other way.." Shikamaru said and stood up.

"Hey what are you doing!" Naruto snapped "You will get disqualified!"

"They said no cheating, but to cheat there must be an initial rule set for us to break. Communicating wasn't explicitly forbidden.. besides why would they go through all that trouble to split us up into classrooms if we weren't allowed to communicate? They could have conveniently put us in the same classroom." Shikamaru explained while scanning the classroom.

"This exam is to test how well we work with people we don't work with all the time. A test of adaptability.." Sai said. He and Ino did not have much interaction together before let alone working together in the past.

"Wow.. you are pretty sharp" Ino praised, visibly impressed.

"I did come from the Root. We were trained this way." Sai commented.

"**Byakugan**" veins emerged around Hinata's snow white eyes and she scanned the environment. "I found it!"

"It's that incense!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Kiba-kun" Lee asked, not being able to mold chakra, he is pretty much 'blind' in this case.

"There is a strange scent from that thing that makes my stomach churn.." Kiba said while continuing to sniff.

"Think about it.. Konoha isn't short of clocks. Why use the incense to tell time when we could just use regular countdown clocks like the ones I used for the previous Chunnin exam" Shikamaru continued to explain to Naruto.

"Yea.. you are right.. I sense the chakra coming from that incense.. so all we have to do is not smell it right.." Naruto acknowledged, already in his Kyuubi chakra mode. "Well i guess you do the talking, I do the walking. **Fuuton: Mini Rasenshuriken." **

A third hand emerged from Naruto's back and moved towards the incense. Naruto tilted it slightly and the wind blew the smoke out of the window.

"Just don't destroy this class while you're at it.." Shikamaru jokingly said.

"I will handle this." Sakura smiled. "**Chakra mask"**

A sphere of blue chakra appeared around Chouji and Hinata's head. "Its a jutsu used to protect us when operating on plague victims. It filters out all everything except oxygen. I guess it should work in this case." Sakura proudly flaunted her medical jutsu.

"**Hidden art: Beetle Sphere**" Shino sticked his hand out and his bugs flew towards the incense to form a barrier around it.

Ino went over to Sai and place her palms over his head. Sai felt a strange sensation and looked at the paper. "The questions are changing! This must be the real script!"

"I blocked out the nerve in our brain that senses smell, I guess it worked!" Ino cheered.

"You are pretty good yourself too! Let's do this together!" Sai laughed.

"Alright!" Ino replied.

"**Leaf Hurricane!**" Lee spun like a twister and like an air circulator, the smoke was gone.

"Hey hey! How are you gonna complete the paper spinning like that. Once you stop the smoke will be back." Kiba snapped.

"With the power of youth! Nothing is impossible Kiba-kun". Lee shouted. He picked up his script and started scribbling his answers down while continuing to spin.

_That guy is as crazy as his sensei.._ Kiba said as he completed his paper. "Hey! Hand yours here, i'll do it for you!" Kiba offered.

"No thanks! I can do this myself!" Lee kindly rejected, still spinning like a spintop.

A few minutes later, the time was up. Through the intercom, Ebisu said. "Well done. All of you have passed the first test."

Cheers can be heard down the hall of classrooms. Through teamwork each and everyone of them moved on to the second round.

**Hokage Office**

"Well done, for a hastily put together team. You guys were outstanding." Kakashi complimented. "But don't let this success make you complacent. The next one will be more... difficult.. then you can ever imagine. Rest well. Report to the ANBU headquarters three days from now."

"Understood!" They shouted. As they turn to leave, Kakashi said, "Oh, and one more thing. After the next test, two of you WILL be eliminated."

A grim silence followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it for the first test. I know its cliche with The written test, teamwork and everybody happily made it through. but look forward to the next one. It is quite grim and dark i would say. (SPOILER ALERT)

Anyway do review my story to help me improve. THANKS AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! BOWCHIKABOW WOW


End file.
